Dreams of an absolution
by Wise Old p1neapple
Summary: Silver and Blaze are going to a party hosted by Sonic.  Each of them has a secret.  Will they be able to tell each other?  Read it and find out! Please be kind this is, after all my first story R


SONIC FANFICTION

Silver's POV

Every night I lay awake. I find my life's conclusion. Every night it just stays the same, in my dream of an absolution. Last night was no exception. The dream was exquisite. Life was perfect; no one had problems of any sort. Best of all, I had Blaze. But everyday you have to wake up sometime or another, back to reality. In reality Blaze and I were just friends, and it would probably stay that way. My alarm clock read 11:23.

"Crap! I'm late for the party!" I shouted. Sonic and the others were throwing a party to day, at 11:30. I ran to the shower, washed and brushed my quills, pulled on my gloves and boots, and psychokinetically flew to the party. I go there around 5 minutes late and some of the others still weren't here. Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze still weren't here. "Blaze…" I said, spacing out. Her lavender fur is so soft, and warm. She smells like lilacs, and her gold eyes are so kind and giving. I didn't notice that I was still walking and I stumbled into Knuckles.

"Watch were you're going, Silver!" Knuckles said, shoving me.

"What was that for?" I said, blasting him with a wave of psychokinetic energy. Knuckles punched me square in the jaw and I flew across the lawn.

"Just leave me alone" I muttered as I got up.

Blaze's POV

I'd woken up at 9:00 this morning and still managed to get here late. That was mostly because I had a crush on Silver and I kinda delayed coming here. I got here and walked up to Silver. He had a pleasured smile playing across his lips and his eyes were spaced out.

"Hey, Silver" I said, trying my best to sound confident. At first he didn't answer me.

"Huh? What? Oh, Blaze! What did you say?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you" I said, my tail swishing nervously behind me.

"You want to talk to me? Why?"

"You're so naïve sometimes, Silver. I like that about you" Blaze purred.

"Hello Blaze! Shadow and Rouge are here," Cream said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over with her and Amy.

"Amy, Cream, I wanted to talk to Silver" I said, a note of disappointment in my voice.

"Silver's POV

Wait, did Blaze say she wanted to talk to me? I was too busy smelling her lilac perfume and thinking about how much I like her to watch where I was going and stumbled into Knuckles again.

"What is your problem?" Knuckles shouted. He punched my and sent me flying. I broke my fall with my powers and walked off.

Blaze's POV

"Amy, how do you let Sonic know you love him? I mean that you really care," I asked casually as we walked through the back yard.

"Why is there someone you like?" Amy asked coyly.

"I don't like anyone, just curios" I said, but my eyes betrayed me.

"You can tell us, we're all girls here," Cream said, smiling.

"Silver" I said finally, "I love Silver"

"Well, that's very interesting, but that's not why I came" a deep voice stated.

"Sh-Shadow? D-did yo-you hear?" I stammered.

"It is of no importance to me of whom you love" Shadow said, but there was a strange look in his eye when he said it. Almost like sadness, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He and Rouge walked off without another word.

"Well, I'm gonna go talk to Silver" I said, running ahead of Shadow and the others.

Silver's POV

Knuckles really needs to calm down. He's gonna have a heart attack if he keeps getting worked up like that.

"Where do you think you're going?" he shouted. I turned around and stopped the rock he threw at me midair. I was ready for that much. Knuckles then proceeded to punch me. I crumpled to the ground. I closed my eyes as I saw Knuckles get ready to finish me. I braced for the pain, but it never came. When I dared to open my eyes, I saw Blaze crumpled on the ground next to me and Knuckles standing over her. Rage boiled inside me. The ground started to shake and bolts of cyan arced around me. Just as I was about to release it a voice emanated, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I'll take it from here, Silver. It is, after all, why I came"

"Shadow?" I asked. He nodded then sprung forward. He was a blur, his feet landing wicked blows to Knuckles.

"Take care of Blaze!" Shadow shouted over his shoulder as Sonic ran over to fight. I lifted her up bridal style and took to the sky. She had a bruise on her forehead and was moaning in pain in her sleep. Soon we were flying over the treetops.

Blaze's POV

I woke up to the sight of Silver's worried face. Pain pulsed through my forehead; I had a huge lump that hurt to touch.

"Silver?" I asked uncertainly, "Where are we?"

"Outside Central City" he said. There were tears in his eyes. I made the mistake of looking down. The second I saw how high we were, and I gripped Silver in fear.

"Si-Si-Silver, I-I'm sc-scared of heig-heights"

"Sorry! I'll take us down," I said as we started to descend. We passed below the treetops and down to the ground of the forest. I tried to stand on my own, but my knees buckled. Silver caught me and hoisted me back up.

"Silver, there's something I need to tell you…"

"Blaze, there's something I need to get off my chest"

"I love you," we said simultaneously.

Silver's POV

Blaze just said she loved me. "Blaze, you love me?"

"Of course I do, you saved me," She purred. Suddenly everything clicked. I loved her, she loved me, and that's all that matters. We embraced immediately, staring into each other's eyes, finding comfort in them. Her body strained against mine as the kiss deepened. I pulled away, gasping for air.

"Blaze…can I…put…my tongue in your mouth?" I asked.

"Silver…there's a way…to ask that…without talking" she panted. She kissed me again and swept her tongue along my lips. I gave way to her tongue and wrestled it with my own. This warm, pleasant feeling washed over my body. This must be what it feels like to I felt, if only for a moment, life was perfect. She was so good at this. I felt myself wanting her more and more, lusting for her body. Blaze seemed to feel the same way. She guided my hand down her spine to her butt.

"Blaze?" I asked, pulling away, a thin strand of drool between our lips.

"Shh" she said, and she pushed my back up to a tree. I wanted to kiss her again so bad, but I felt something was wrong.

"Move!" I shouted, pushing her down on the ground just as the tree splintered and smashed. Standing behind the tree were badniks. But they weren't just badniks; they were huge. They were at least 10 feet tall and grey/blue. On their left arms they had gatling guns. On the right, they had giant hands.

"Blaze, run!" I yelled; getting up and erecting a shield to deflect the bullets they shot.

"No, I'm not leaving you" She said, her eyes blazing with everything, all the fiery hotness the kiss had been.

"But Blaze-" she cut me off.

"We fight as a team," She said, getting to her feet, the ground smoldering around her. With that we charged them. I felt my fear melt away, running alongside her. Just as we approached the first, and it prepared to smash us with it's massive fist, we jumped. Blaze kicked it in the face knocking it back, and I psychically tripped it, causing it to fall on two others, sending them to the ground. Two more advanced on us, from either side. Blaze ran up to the first and slid low between its legs. She jumped into a backflip and landed on its head. I stopped to marvel at her feline acrobatic ability. Big mistake on my part; the badnik brought it's fist down next to me, sending me flying. Blaze had incapacitated the badnik she was fighting when I crashed into her. We both tumbled to the ground in a tangled heap. Blaze groaned and squeezed her eyes shut as she clutched her side.

"Blaze?" I asked, putting my hand on the side of her face. The remaining badniks advanced on our location.

"No one touches her!" I shouted, bolts of cyan now blazing around us. They did not seem fazed by the psychic energy and moved toward us anyway. Small gashes appeared on the metal where the energy pierced their armor, but it didn't even slow them down. Feeling desperation rise in my chest, I quickly picked up Blaze and took off. The bullets from their machine guns exploded in the air around me, but all missed. I figured it would be best to stop off at my house, where I could take care of Blaze. In kissed her gently as we ascended. With a heavy heart, I flew in the direction of my house. Blaze moaned and whimpered pitifully clutching her side as we flew. I felt so bad to see her like this. She looked like a wreck. Her clothes had small tears all over and she was covered in dirt and soot. I imagined I didn't look much better, if any.

Blaze's POV

I must have passed out because the last thing I remembered was Silver lifting me up bridal style and kissing me gently on the lips. That night I had a dream that Silver and I confessed our love for each other and we were attacked. When I woke up I was somewhere unfamiliar. I was still injured; I had bandages on my ribs, sitting in a bed. I turned over and saw Silver lying next to me. My ribs hurt and I groaned slightly at it. His chest rose and fell gently as he slept. I smiled to myself. Seeing Silver next to me made my heart flutter in my chest. I leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't a dream after all. His eyes opened and the troubled look on his face disappeared. He put his arm around my back and pulled me into an embrace. His fur was so soft and his body radiated his love for me. After not long, tiredness crept back into my eyes and I fell asleep, still on top him.

_And you'll see, what we'll be, cause every night, I will always dream. _


End file.
